


Black Night

by lunarkenma



Category: Haikyuu!!, Tokyo Ghoul, kinda - Fandom
Genre: M/M, oikawa and iwaizumi are a bit out of character sorry, oikawas dad is trash, there are ghouls i just kinda take the logic of tokyo ghoul and mess it up a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3580320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarkenma/pseuds/lunarkenma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He stood there, alone, watching as the sky went from its once bright and serene color to black. No one knew what was coming. Well, no one but him. The brunette needed to figure out if he would give his loved one a warning or if his partner could handle it on his own. He knew that Iwaizumi had been training hard, but he hadn't been in battle yet and if the sky changed colors this fast, it was going to be a grave one. Screw it, he could handle it on his own. He wasn't going to take the chance, not a chance where his partner could get hurt. He would secretly protect Iwaizumi, he wouldn't even know anything happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Night

**Author's Note:**

> i tried to get the characters written in character but sometimes they get a bit ooc so sorry for that

He stood there, alone, watching as the sky went from its once bright and serene color to black. No one knew what was coming. Well, no one but him. The brunette needed to figure out if he would give his loved one a warning or if his partner could handle it on his own. He knew that Iwaizumi had been training hard, but he hadn't been in battle yet and if the sky changed colors this fast, it was going to be a grave one. Screw it, he could handle it on his own. He wasn't going to take the chance, not a chance where his partner could get hurt. He would secretly protect Iwaizumi, he wouldn't even know anything happened.

Both Oikawa and Iwaizumi had studied for ages about the supernatural, whether it be angels, demons, vampires, werewolves, ghosts or ghouls, it didn't matter, if there was a book or any type of information on it, they had read it. Their interests had always been with the supernatural and the whole thing had started when Oikawa was four and asked his partner about aliens. After that, they studied everything.

At the age of 10, Oikawa lost his parents to their curiosity. They had been studying ghouls off in America for a week when he got the phone call. They had been on a mission for an organization called the CCG when a mistake in their plan took place and they were found dead. Not even a simple type of dead. No, they hadn't been shot or even stabbed. His mom had been eaten. His dad, missing. Iwaizumi's parents took him in after that and Oikawa was emotionless. Since then, the two boys studied harder than ever. Memorizing every little detail about every creature out there, but studying ghouls most of all.

At the age of 13, they met Kageyama, a genius student and two years younger than the pair. The boy would always stay close to them and ask them for information or techniques. The younger boy made Oikawa jealous, he was a prodigy and everything Oikawa wished to be, without even trying hard. Oikawa never saw Kageyama worried, scared or even sweat during practice. Never did he ever see the boy struggle with information and never did he see him get even a little ruffed up. It annoyed him. But, Oikawa had one thing Kageyama didn't, a partner. Kageyama was alone, whereas Oikawa had Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi made Oikawa stronger and vice versa, Kageyama had no one to support him. At the age of 14, Kageyama transferred, never to be seen by the pair again, but kept in the back of Oikawas mind, as something he could hold over his head to work harder

At the age of 15 Iwaizumi and Oikawa won an award for best pair, having hunted down their first ghoul. The day they got called up to the stage where the presenter held their award, Oikawa cried. Of course not on stage, there he held his cool, his facade of acting like no one deserved it more than them. But afterwards, once they had arrived home and went to Iwaizumi's room, he cried like a baby. The fact that they had won a title that impressive at 15 was huge, and Oikawa couldn't believe they did. That night, Iwaizumi learned just how ugly of a crier Oikawa was, but not only that, he also figured out how deep his affection for the boy was. He spent the night hugging and comforting the brown haired boy and later, hanging the award on the wall.

The duo later graduated high school and joined an organization of people who fought and studied the supernatural, the JSNFO. There, they studied day and night, Iwaizumi occasionally forcing Oikawa to stop work to sleep and eat and Oikawa helping Iwaizumi with his fighting. It was why they made such a great duo, they could support each other and improve the others flaws. Sure, others called Oikawa a miracle worker or a genius, but behind the scenes he struggled. Both with his knee injury and with his problem with perfection. At the same time, people called Iwaizumi the strength, the support pillar and the brain, and yet, he also struggled. He would trip over information and fall for tricks at the start, something his partner would help him with.

And yet, Oikawa would still hide some things for the boy. Never little things like if an outfit looked bad on him or if he did something wrong. No, they were always problems the latter of the two had or something dangerous. You see, if they got a mission too dangerous or Oikawa went on personal ones, he wouldn't tell his partner until it was over, in fear he would get hurt. He never showed it as well as Iwaizumi, but his concern for him was huge. Every mission, every task, every battle, every day, the boy was scared. He couldn't let him get hurt, he just couldn't Iwaizumi was all he had and he would protect him until his last death, and maybe even in the afterlife as well.

Whenever the shorter of the duo would find out he would get mad, sometimes ignoring him for days, sometimes just glaring at the boy and muttering about how he could handle it. Surely if he found out what the brunette was about to do he would charge over, yelling at him for being stupid and putting himself at risk and for not telling him, but Oikawa believed it was worth it, it will be worth it in the end. His best friend, partner and, lover, would be safe.

Gazing out into the deep and dark purple sky, the brown-eyed boy lets out a sigh. It will be worth it in the end, the final product would be perfect. He can help the inner group of the JSNFO rid the world of the stupid ghouls who would feast upon their kind and when he did, the world would be safe for them. He knew Iwaizumi is at home, either sleeping or studying, but it didn't matter what he was doing at home, as long as he was there. He studied the sky for a minute, remembering his love for the sky.

It was such a deep and uncertain thing. He could study it as much as he wanted, but nothing could be proven. And yet, it comforted the boy. No matter where he went, no matter what happened in his life, he knew the night sky would be above his head, the stars shinning and the moon in the sky. Some nights the sky would be purple, navy or black and the sunsets were beautiful as well. With the idea that there could be other life up there as well comforted him too.

The clouds shifted and that's when the masked boy noticed it in a clearer focus. The moon lit up the clearing in front of him. He could see their shadows everywhere. The ghouls were coming.

"Yo Oikawa, you're early. Speaking of which, where is Iwaizumi?" Oikawa turns around to spot on of the JSNFOs inner groups members, Matsukawa.

"Matsukawa, you should be quieter, we are in the field are we not? Iwa-chan is sick so I made him stay home. Battling in his health isn't safe for anyone." the brunette responded, stringing a classic a lie at the end. They didn't need to know that his partner wasn't really sick.

"Good point, I'm here to let you know and are in position and we are just waiting for the others who should be here in a minute according to the last text i received." the boy with thick eyebrows replied with a slight joking tone in his voice, even though Oikawa could tell his was serious.

"What about mad-dog? Is he coming for this battle?" the brunette asks, already planning out a formation based on their usual team members. If mad-dog came to battle they would not only have one more person who is great in a battle like this one, but also more strength on their side.

"He promised me he would." announces Yahaba appearing next to Matsukawa. Great. Everyone should go well in that case. Oikawa notices that rest of the team has arrived and just in time, the ghouls were approaching and formed a line in front of them. Oikawa scanned them quickly and then stopping at the sight of one of them. His dad.

What was his dad doing here? His dad was supposed to be dead, well missing, but Oikawa had just learned to adapt to the idea of him being dead, and now here he is, as a ghoul. His dad was a ghoul?! Was it his dad who killed his mom? All this time he hadn't known, he hadn't pieced it together. This explained everything. Why his dad always only had coffee for breakfast, why he always went to the bathroom after supper, it all made sense. This whole time he had been a ghoul. Why did his dad not look surprised to see him, did he not recognize him?! It had been 11 years, but still you would think he would remember his son.  
Letting go of the idea, Oikawa looks at his team and shakes his head, giving them the sign, the battle would start now. If his dad was a ghoul, then he would have to get rid of him, it was his job and he had to do it. He watched as his teammates charged forward while he stands still, but ready for battle. The ghouls charged forward, kagunes out and ready. His team took out some, but the ghoul did as well, death was unavoidable, he knew this, but it was still sad. He hoped his close friends were strong enough to last this final battle.

Standing ready and watching the battles, Oikawa noticed something funny. His dad was missing. Had someone already taken him out?

"My my, you look just like your mom." a voice rasped behind him. Turning around, he was faced with a half ghoul, but more specifically, his dad. Putting on a mask of confidence, Oikawa starts to question him.  
"Father, lovely to see you're alive. May I ask why am I faced with a ghoul and not a human?" Oikawa snarled, holding the sides of his coat tightly.  
"Remember when your mother and I went off to study ghouls in America? Well that was a lie, my dear child. We really underwent ghoul surgery and unlike your mom, I survived." he said smugly, almost as if he was proud that his mother survived and looked around. "That's weird, it seems your darling friend Iwaizumi isn't here, did he die already?" he asked pushing Oikawas boundaries.

"Don't bring him into this. This is between you and me, not him." Oikawa growled, wanting to attack his father, but standing his ground. He might have information on this surgery he had not been aware existed.

"Awww is little Tooru possessive? Too bad, he won't be able to see me kill you." His father cooed and then ran forward, his kagune quickly coming out of his side and pointed towards Oikawa. Dodging his kagune by rolling, Oikawa opens his coat and pulls out both his and Iwaizumis weapons of choice, the kagune knives. They always used them in close battles and it was there best weapons. Iwaizumi and Oikawa collected them, every kagune they would beat would be made into one of those little knives and after a bit, they had collected over 20 of them. Pulling out two knives, he dodges his father again, this time going under him and stabbing him in the back, just as hard as his father had when he was 10.

"It seems little Tooru learned to fight, too bad this will result your death." his father says fiercely, pulling out the knife from his back and chucking it at Oikawa, the knife grazing his cheek. The cut on his cheek woke him up. He wouldn't get any more information out of the man and he could hear the cries echoing around him. This was a battle and he was wasting time. "Ha I guess I did, too bad I've changed for the better." he gloats with a false attitude, pulling out two more knives and shaking his head. Mad-dog sped forward silently, cutting the man's kagune.

"Thank you mad-dog, you should go help out Yahaba now." Oikawa orders, smiling at the man. "Now, let me show you what you missed over the past 11 years." he says darkly with a glare aimed at his father. His father was weaponless, a kagune took five minutes to regenerate and within five minutes, he would be dead. The half ghoul charged forward, ignoring that his kagune was cut and pulled out a knife.

"You really should watch where you leave these knives, little boy." "Oh I see, if a knive battle is what you want then sadly, I will win."

Ignoring the man with one of his knives, Oikawa pulls out two more. He was going to win. Spotting an empty tree, Oikawa jumps upwards, throwing the knives at the man and hitting his arms, grabbing onto the branch and swimming forward, landing on his two feet on the branch. He watches the knife hit the ground.

"Running away after hitting me, young man? A bit rude don't you think?" four minutes!  
Pulling out three this time, Oikawa aims two towards the mans stomach and jumps off the branch, throwing the other one aimed at his heart. But he misses. Rolling on the ground and landing on his knees from the fall, the boy notices that something caught the knife. A kagune? Already?! He had three minutes left!

"Too bad for you, I regenerate faster than average." the man says while glaring at his son, and chucking the knife towards him. Oikawa rolls again, avoiding getting his heart hit, but getting his in the side. Ouch. "Now how do you feel, my weak son? Depressed you can't beat me? Well you know if you joined me, I'm sure you'd make a great ghoul." "Never, I will never become what you are." he mutters holding his side and standing up slowly. "Awww why? I'm sure Id managed to get you a surgery easily and you would be so much stronger." the man tries to coaxes, slowly walking forwards and lifting Oikawa chin. "and to think, you could finally be stronger than that Tobio. Tch, what a waste."he mutters letting go of the boys chin.

Tobio? How did he know Kageyama?!

"What do you know about Kageyama?!" Oikawa spat looking at his dad straight in the face.

"Just that he wasn't strong enough to beat me, even with that orange fuzzball by his side." Orange fuzzball? Did Kageyama finally find a partner. Wait?! He wasn't strong enough, does that mean he is dead? "It was quite sad to kill them, too bad they said no to the change, or they would still be alive." Oikawa growled again, moving backwards. "Oh, is the baby trying to run away? Too bad you can't run from me." his father said evilly, picking up another one of his knives and holding it towards him. Oikawa takes another step backwards only to fall backwards and land on the ground.

"What's wrong? Can't run away? Is the blood loss becoming too much for even you?" his father spat hastily. "Finally noticing how weak you really are when you can't lean on your little friend? Good."

"Who said he couldn't lean on me?!" a voice yelled, stabbing the older man in the back with another kagune and cutting open the man's back. Understanding the voice, Oikawa pulls out his last kagune knife and targets his father's heart, hitting it spot on, his body hitting the floor. Holding his side again and putting pressure around the knife. Iwaizumi ran forwards to check on his partner and his wound.

"You idiot! Why didn't you tell me about this battle?!" Iwaizumi yells while checking the deep wound on the taller boys side. Oikawa's sight was slowly diminishing, being able to really only make out Iwaizumis figure thanks to blood loss. "I wanted you to be safe." he mutters. Iwaizumi looked at the boy lovingly, still finding his stupidity to be insane. "So to keep me safe, you risked your life? You idiot." he starts, lifting the boy into his arms and walking fast to the medics he knew the team had waiting a mile away from the battlefield, the ambulance and tent slowly coming into vision. "by putting yourself at risk, you put me at risk as well, did you not know that?" the shorter boy whispers quietly, but lovingly to his partner, lying him on one of the ambulance coots.

"Please help my idiot boyfriend, his side got stabbed with a kagune that is still there." Iwaizumi says to the paramedic quickly, not wanting his partner to lose more blood. Turning his attention back to the injured boy, Iwaizumi softly smiles, grabbing his hand. "It's ok now, you can sleep."

And with that, Oikawa closes his eyes.


End file.
